El Diccionario de Usui
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: Se han preguntado ¿Que haria Usui con un Diccionario? bueno, quizas Misaki ahora maldecería esos libros. -Usui/Misaki- ¿Qué más podría ser?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Maid Sama! _y obviamente la serie, le pertenecen a Hiro Fujiwara. Esto no tiene ninguna relación con el manga. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**DICCIONARIO DE USUI**

En algún lugar de Japón, en una escuela, preparatoria mejor dicho, se llevaba a cabo una conferencia de grupo, un evento en el que debían estar callados poniendo atención a la clase. Donde, entre los espectadores o asistentes, se encontraban Usui Takumi y Ayuzawa Misaki, los cuales estaban sentados juntos, más por insistencia de Usui que por gusto de Misaki. Ella prestaba atención a la clase o conferencia y él leía un libro de casi 8 cm de grosor y color rojo, que llevaba consigo.

—Hey, Usui, deja de hacer eso —susurró a su lado—. ¡Presta atención!

—¿Eh? Pero Kaichou, estoy leyendo un diccionario, es para estudiar, es uno sobre palabras de América —dijo con voz despreocupada y algo burlona—. ¿Quiere que le enseñe?

—¡No! Yo estoy poniendo atención —lo reprendió.

—Ayuzawa-san, si no quiere poner atención a mi clase, puede irse —exclamó molesto el profesor.

—Ah, lo siento sensei… —se disculpó—. ¡Ah…! ¡Estúpido Usui! ¡Lo único que haces es meterme en problemas! —le grito en voz baja.

—_Y así se hace cuando esta en fracción… _—decía el maestro a la demás clase.

Usui sin prestar atención leía el grueso diccionario que llevaba...

—Kaichou, ¿Usted tiene un _acuache?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Qué? ¿¡Qué rayos es eso! —gritó nerviosa (e inconscientemente) sin poder entender a que se refería Usui.

—Ayuzawa-san ¿tiene otro tema mejor? —pregunto molesto el profesor.

—Lo lamento otra vez, sensei, —agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Kaichou ¿Por qué grito? _Acuache _significa "_amigo"_… —susurraba explicando y riendo de manera satisfecha de que ella hubiera caído en la broma—. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba?

—¡N-Nada! Estúpido Usui… —Avergonzada—. Ya cierra la boca…

—Ah, mire, creo que esto le aplica bien a usted, _badajear, _ya que usted lo hace con frecuencia ¿Verdad? —dijo con tono burlón.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Claro que no… —negó, pero esta vez sin gritar—. Ya no caeré en tu broma esta vez.

—Mmm... ¿Pero sabe qué significa? Quizás usted lo esta malinterpretando otra vez…

—Claro que no –dijo con firmeza—. Pero... ¿Qué significa? —preguntó en voz baja.

— "_Hablar mucho y neciamente" _—rió—- ¿Ve? Le aplica muy bien…

—¡Ahh…! —Pero antes de gritar más fuerte, miro la cara de molestia del profesor y guardó la calma—. ¡Siempre diciendo tonterías! —susurró.

—No son tonterías Kaichou, están en el diccionario… Usted es muy hostil… ¿Quiere que le explique qué significa?

—No, ya lo sé —dijo molesta.

—Ahhh… Kaichou no se _encalaberne_ tanto…

—¿Qué? ¡A ver dame eso! —Le arrebató el diccionario—. _En... En... Encala… Encalabernarse... palabra cubana de significado "obstinarse o ser obstinado"_ ¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy así! —replicó, regresándole el diccionario.

—Claro, se nota —dijo Usui, sólo para seguir jugando con ella haciéndola enojar.

—_Babosa…_

—¿Qué? —preguntó enojada.

—_Babosa… molusco gasterópodo de concha plana oculta bajo la piel, que segrega una baba pegajosa_, no se de por aludida por todo Kaichou…

—¡Cállate! No me estaba dando por aludida, sólo era… ¡Sólo era que no había entendido lo que habías dicho!

—Ah, sí, Baka…

—¡¿Qué? —gritó.

—Ayuzawa-san, es la última vez que lo digo, si tienen algo mejor de que hablar compártanlo con los demás ¡O salgan y arreglen sus cosas a fuera! —advirtió el profesor.

—Lo siento sensei.

—Oh, mire que torpe, lo pronuncie mal, era _vaca, hembra del toro… _

—Estúpido Usui, lo haces a propósito…

—Kaichou… es usted muy _Biliosa, _¿Sabe que significa?

—¡Sí! ¡Ya cierra la boca!

— _Abundante en bilis o relativo a ella… _mmm... ¿Quién lo diría verdad?

—¡Ahhh! ¡Usui ya cierra la boca!

—¡Ah! Y mire también dice que significa _bilis…_

—¡Te dije que…!

-_Humor viscoso_,_ amarillo o verdoso, amargo segregado por el hígado…_

—Ayuzawa-san, estoy siendo muy paciente, pero esta es la ÚLTIMA vez.

—Lo lamento sensei…

—Mmm…Kaichou no grite tan fuerte, lo único que hace es que nos regañen… —decía en voz burlona.

—¡Ya verás…!

—Sabe, usted es una _orate, loca _—se burlo_._

—¡Ahhhhhhh!

—Ayuzawa-san Usui-kun, mejor arreglen sus problemas a fuera, podrán entrar cuando termine la clase.

Una vez afuera…

—¿Qué le dije Kaichou? Por estar gritando el sensei ya nos sacó del salón —aún no conforme de estar ambos sentados fuera del salón, seguía haciéndola enojar.

—¡¿Qué! ¡Pero si esto es tú culpa! ¡Si no estuvieras con tu estúpido diccionario y diciendo palabras raras, no nos hubieran sacado!

—Pero si solo estoy leyendo, usted es la que grita. Bueno aquí podremos _holgar…_

—¿Y que se supone que es eso? —pregunto algo ruborizada.

—¿Ve? Ya esta aprendiendo, _holgar, descansar, no trabajar _—leyó directo del diccionario.

—¡Dame eso! — le quitó otra vez el libro y comenzó a hojearlo—. Bueno, yo creo que tu eres un _desmazalado: flojo _—le dijo para vengarse.

—Ahhh… —dijo sin darse por aludido tomando su libro de regreso—. Kaichou, estoy sintiendo animosidad de su parte… —sonrió.

—¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Usui. ¿No estás conforme con que estemos fuera del salón?

—La verdad no, pero mírelo del lado positivo…

—¿Hay un lado positivo en esto?

—Sí, podemos estar un tiempo solos…

—¡Déjate de tonterías estúpido Usui! —dijo ruborizada.

—Mire, hasta podríamos darnos un _ósculo…_

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando ahora! —se hizo hacia atrás completamente roja.

—Kaichou _ósculo, _significa _beso, _¿Pues qué pensaba que era? Mírate estás toda roja Misa-chan...

—¡Te he dicho que no me llames así aquí! —seguía ruborizada—. ¡Y no estaba pensando en nada! ¡Siempre estas diciendo estupideces!

—Bueno, bueno, está bien, ¿Pero qué dice? ¿Quiere que le de un _ósculo? _—se reía.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Muere!

-¡Kaichou cálmese…!

* * *

**Kanako: **Bueno, bueno, espero que les haya gustado… =)

Este One-shot se lo dedico a _Mayura _por que paso algo similar, (Solo que ella al final no me pidió un beso, eso hubiera sido ¡HORRIBLE! T-T) me decía cosas para que me riera en un lugar donde todos estaban en SILENCIO.

¡Mayura deja de hacer eso! ¡Siempre me regañan por su culpa! T-T-T-T-T

Además, el libro que lleva Usui (en el fic) es el diccionario de donde Yo, saque todas esas palabras, (son verídicas no crean que las invente) no crean que fue tan fácil, tarde más de una hora para encontrar palabras raras…

Kanako fuera =)

¡Paz!


End file.
